Tethys
Level: 1 *Race: Capri (reflavored from dark elf) *Class: Cleric *One Unique Thing: I am the crown prince of the Capri, the ancient, highly advanced species that ruled all the world's ocean floors until the Second Coming. Consequently, I can see in the dark, swim and breathe water as easily as I can move on land and breathe air, withstand intense environmental cold and pressure, and engage in the highly eccentric culinary science of "umbrasynthesis." My people look strange and chimerical: we all have elfin ears, dark skin, a mountain goat's horns and blue eyes, and a lower half of a piscine persuasion in the water or a serpentine shape on the surface. *Icon Relationships: Echoes of the Darkness Deep 3 positive points, Invocation of Beauty still waiting to be used *Backgrounds: Crown Prince of the Darkness Deep +5, Esotericist of Uncommon Knowledge +5, Expert in All Forms of Magitech +5 Combat Numbers *Initiative: +6 *Maximum HP: 30 *Recoveries per Day: 8 *Recovery Value: 1d8+3 (average 7) *PDEF: 19, remember that PDEF is normally 4 higher than MDEFs *MDEF (Body): 14 *MDEF (Mind): 14 Feats *Level 1: Knowledge Feat: Once per day, you can change one of your skill checks involving knowledge to a natural 20 instead. Interpret the word "knowledge" as loosely as your GM allows. GMs, be generous. Racial Power *Benthic Pressure (Cruel): Once per battle, deal ongoing damage to a target you hit with a natural even attack roll as a free action. The ongoing damage equals 5 times your level. As usual, a normal save (11+) ends the damage. A critical hit doesn't double this ongoing damage. Class Features *Ritual Magic: See the house rules. Class Talents *Domain of Beauty: Once per level, you can mystically generate a one-point conflicted relationship with a heroic or ambiguous icon you do not already have a relationship with. The relationship point remains with you until you gain a level, and then it is time for another one-level relationship. **Invocation of Beauty (1/day quick action): As a free action, at some dramatic moment, you or an ally of your choice can roll for one icon relationship that might have an effect on the battle. Rolls of 5 and 6 are beneficial as usual, though the GM will have to improvise what that means in the middle of combat. The GM also needs to agree on the dramatic timing. You do not get to make use of this invocation's advantage the moment you roll initiative; instead wait for a dramatic moment. At the GM's option, the drama-requirement can be waived if the table joins in a group hug. *Domain of Healing: When you cast a spell that lets you or an ally heal using a recovery, the target also adds 2 HP to the recovery. (This has already been included in the powers below.) **Invocation of Healing (1/day quick action): This battle, you gain an additional use of the Heal spell. The first Heal spell you cast after using this invocation allows the target to heal using a free recovery instead of spending a recovery. *Domain of Knowledge: You gain 4 additional background points that must be used somehow in relation to knowledge or lore. **Invocation of Knowledge (1/day quick action): You must use this invocation during your first round of a battle. When you do, you get a quick glimpse of the battle's future. Roll a d6; as a free action at any point after the escalation die equals the number you rolled, you can allow one of your allies to reroll a single attack roll with a +2 bonus thanks to your vision of this future. Standard Action Basic Attacks Melee Basic Attack *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One enemy engaged with you *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. PDEF *Hit: 1d6+5 damage. *Miss: 1 damage. Ranged Basic Attack *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One nearby or far away enemy *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. PDEF *Hit: 1d6+5 damage. Standard Action Spells Sacred Splash (Javelin of Faith) *At-Will, Standard Action, Ranged *Target: One nearby enemy *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. MDEF (Body) *Hit: 1d6+5 holy damage. *Miss: 1 holy damage. Protective Penumbra (Spirits of the Righteous) *Once per Battle, Standard Action, Ranged *Target: One nearby enemy *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. MDEF (Mind) *Hit: 4d6+5 holy damage, and your nearby ally with the lowest HP gains a +4 bonus to PDEF until the end of your next turn. *Miss: Your nearby ally with the lowest HP gains a +2 bonus to PDEF until the end of your next turn. Quick Action Spells Heal *Twice per Battle (1/Round), Quick Action, Close-Quarters *Target: You or one ally you are next to *Effect: The target can heal using a recovery and regain 2 additional HP. Bless *Daily, Quick Action, Ranged *Effect: You can cast this spell for power or for broad effect. **Cast for power: One nearby ally gains a +2 attack bonus until the end of the battle. **Cast for broad effect: Choose up to three nearby creatures (including you); each target gains a +1 attack bonus until the end of the battle. Cure Wounds *Daily, Quick Action, Ranged *Effect: You or a nearby ally can heal using a free recovery and regain 2 additional HP. Equipment *Subtly magitech-operated panpipes that work underwater and can play music that physically cleans things *Parasol of the skin of some benthic creature *Plenty of thalassic jade jewelry *Simple yet preternaturally soft clothing *Toolkit of myriad magitech components *60 gp